Experiment
by ManyVoices
Summary: Something is wrong with a crew member on the Sunny and Sanji is going to find out, through an experiment, how he can help. {Zo/San} *** Please R&R. Your reviews sustain me and help me improve. Not sure if I'll continue this with more chapters or other character pairings with this theme. Thanks for reading. These two won't leave me alone so here's another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Looking through a black fog that only he could see made Zoro a little testy to be around. He didn't mean to be grumpy but, dammit, his head hurt. He had been having headaches like this for a while now. Not daily but they seemed to be getting worse and more frequent as time passed. Not wanting to go to chopper for something as lame as a headache he decided on a nap instead, his preferred method of dealing with most things, in a dark, quiet corner of the ship somewhere. But since Luffy made no area off limits if he thought it might be a game of hide-n-seek and it was his job to find the missing member, namely Zoro, in order to win the non-existent it was difficult to find such a spot.

Looking around the Sunny for a place to rest his aching head he decides the best places were either the crow's nest or the men's bunk room. It was a sunny day so his usual spots of under the tree or leaning against the mast were out of the question. Below deck would be too loud with sounds the waves hitting the sides of the ship not to mention those of Franky and Usopp tinkering with something or other. Kitchen wouldn't be comfortable and the shit-cook would start yapping at him for no good reason so that was definitely out of the question.

Taking long, deliberate strides towards the area that housed the wooden hammocks the male crew members called beds; Zoro passed Luffy with a mumbled, "Nap," as they passed each other, he headed toward the darkened quiet room. The shrug the rubber man gave in response let him know that he wouldn't be a victim in some sort of hunt Zoro down game moments after leaving the deck.

Throwing the door open in his haste, cringing at the sound of it bouncing off the interior wall of the room, Zoro rubbed his temples while gently closing the door. Heading to his bunk it was like heaven to rest his head on the cool pillow in the dim room. A deep sigh was the only sounds to break the silence before he drifted off to sleep.

The feeling of something be off had been hovering around the edges of Sanji's mind the past few weeks. Not sure what the source of the niggling feeling was he started keeping an eye on the other crew members, especially one strange acting marimo.

He found it strange how the sun loving moss-head suddenly preferred to take his naps in areas the sun didn't penetrate. He hadn't been training as much either. He went up into the crow's nest, where all his weights were, but the usual sounds didn't flow down to the cooks ears. No metal clanging of weights being moved around and no grunting sounds from those same weights being lifted by strong tanned arms.

Lighting a cigarette while his eyes followed the tanned man's progress to the bunk room, Sanji realized that meals had also been either missed completely or not finished. Having left overs were never a problem even if they were half eaten since Luffy didn't care and would eat pretty much everything and anything as long as it was tasty. But it wasn't like the swordsman to not finish a meal. He had one hell of a training regimen so he needed the nutriment in order to become stronger.

Thinking back over the past few weeks he realized that Zoro was getting worse. Well, whatever was making him give up on training and food was happening more often anyway. A visit to Chopper might help him figure out what's going on. It was his job, after all, to make sure the crew was eating a balanced diet and barely eating meant Zoro wasn't. That is the only reason I would even consider being concerned with that muscle bound stubborn marimo.

Finding Chopper in the medical office was easy and quick. The problem is he had no answers for the cook. He hadn't talked to Zoro about anything other than their normal banter so the furry Doctor hadn't a clue what Sanji was talking about.

Seeing the concerned look forming on the Doctors face Sanji patted his head and told him, "Don't worry. If there is something up with the shitty-swordsman I'll make sure he comes to see you by kicking his sorry ass in here myself."

"I'll leave it to you," said the smiling reindeer as Sanji strode out the door.

Feeling someone else in the room Zoro listened quietly as he heard the sound of a chair being pulled up next to his bed and a clicking that only made sense once he smelt the cigarette smoke wafting over him.

He didn't want to deal with the shit-cook right now. His head was still pounding and the smell of smoke wasn't helping. It made his stomach turn and gave him the feeling of wanting to vomit.

Not wanting to show weakness but not being able to stand the smell he snapped, "Do you mind not smoking that thing right next to me. Why are you even here?"

"Well let me see…" Sanji started to answer while snubbing out the offensive item in a nearby ashtray, "I came in to see what is wrong with you."

Opening one eye to glare at the blonde, but failing miserably due to the pain that surged through his head, he only managed to look like a wounded animal pretending to be fierce.

Sanji reached over to touch his forehead, "You don't have a fever and you don't feel clammy so what exactly is going on with you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about shitty ero-cook. I am taking a nap and that's all there is to it," was the reply that, even to his own ears, sounded forced.

"Don't pull that crap with me mold-for-brains. I can see right through it. You aren't eating and you aren't training. You are even avoiding taking your naps, lord knows how you can sleep so much, in your favorite places which usually consist of you laying somewhere on the deck," was followed with a foot nudging the bed, causing it sway slightly.

Zoro simply turned his head away from the slender blonde cook. He didn't like seeming weak in front of this guy. Of course he didn't like showing weakness to anyone but it was especially important to not show any around this guy.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to kick it out of you?" Sanji sighed, "I really don't think you are in any shape right now to offer much resistance so kicking the crap out of you would probably prove to be way too easy."

Head snapping to face Sanji to allow his one eye to glare at him, "Try it and see what happens," he growled before wincing and closing his eye again. Damn the pillow was warm but he couldn't gather the energy to flip it.

He heard another sigh before feeling hands helping him to sit up so his pillow could be flipped. It all happened before he even understood what the cook was doing. But he was grateful and to show this he decided to confide in the cook.

"I've been having headaches," Zoro whispered, "and they seem to be getting worse. I don't know what is causing them but I'm sure they will go away on their own."

"Go away by themselves, huh?" Sanji uttered in disbelief, "You really are daft aren't you?"

Zoro really wanted to slice the ass that was setting nonchalantly in a chair next to his bunk with an unlit cigarette between his teeth. But the pain in his head prevented sudden movements.

"I said they came out of nowhere so they should just as easily leave," injecting confidence he didn't feel into his voice, "so there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm going to get Chopper you idiot so wait here."

Zoro grabbed at the other man's wrist to try and stop him and was relieved to have actually accomplished this feat on the first try. But Sanji just looked at the hand weakly holding his wrist as he removed it and placed it on its owner's chest before walking out of the room.

Waking a few hours later to a darkened room in a strange bed Zoro took in his surroundings. Shelves lined with books, vials full of mysterious colored liquids, jars filled with who knew what, a desk with a medical bag on it, and a white coat draped over the chair in front of the desk proved to him that this wasn't the bunk house but instead was the infirmary.

Looking around a bit further he noticed a bag hanging near his head and a tube running from it to his arm.

He felt better. Better than he had in days. Better and sleepy. He'd think of this tomorrow and for now he'd get some sleep.

The sun was shining through the infirmary window, casting a golden glow on the bottles and other assorted items kept on the shelves, when Zoro next woke and wiping the sleep from his one good eye he gave a huge yawn.

"So you are finally awake," a voice from behind him said. "How are you feeling?"

He knew that voice even before its source moved into the beams of sunshine, causing his blonde hair to glow brilliantly, and he was right. Sanji was standing eyeing him with a concerned look.

"Oi shit-cook why am I here?" Zoro yawned once more.

"Chopper wanted you here were it is quiet, you know what Luffy's snoring is like, so I carried you over. Now could you answer my question please…how are you feeling shitty moss-head," Sanji ended with irritation in his voice.

"Much better no thanks to you," he snapped from the bed trying to rise into a sitting position.

"Oh, no you don't. You are to stay in bed today, Dr.'s orders. He said the headaches, which turned into migraines, are due to tension and stress. Seems you have to learn to relax though I'm not sure how someone like you can be tense considering you sleep all the time." Putting his hands on broad shoulders to guide them back onto the bed Sanji felt a shiver course through the skin under his fingers. He also noticed a slight blush forming on the others sun kissed cheeks.

Zoro was compliant and laid back down as he was told, hoping Sanji didn't notice his reaction to the others touch, glancing covertly at the man standing beside the bed.

Striding to the door to lock it, Sanji turned around facing the green haired man sprawled casually across the white sheets, a blanket happened to cover the man's waist but his chest was clearly visible along with muscular legs and arms. He hoped he wasn't wrong in his thinking that this shitty swordsman was attracted to him. After all he had been burying feelings on his end for a long time now. It would be nice, no…more than nice, if his feelings were reciprocated in kind.

Not wanting to take advantage of someone ill Sanji simply walked over, and after putting his unlit cigarette back in the pack then tucking the pack safely into his suit, he sat gingerly on the edge of the patient's bed. Taking in the startled look thrown at him, was there something else in that look as well, he decided that sword boy looked healthy enough to be subjected to a bit of a test.

With this in mind he laid fingers lightly on the warm chest exposed before him, never taking his eyes off the one gray orb staring back at him. Feeling the body tense and jerk slightly under his touch he didn't fail to register the quickening heartbeat beneath his feather light touch.

"What the hell are you doing you shitty ero-cook? You aren't a Doctor so give over and leave me in peace," a voice sounding much deeper than it had a few minutes ago asked him while staying the hand on his chest from the lazy exploration that were in progress.

"I'm doing an experiment," was the reply given in a soft, almost awed, voice.

"What the HELL! An experiment you say? I'm not some damn lab rat for you to do what you want with," was the heated response.

Looking into the gray eye that held varied emotions, such as shock and irritation, Sanji could see something that the swordsman was trying very hard to hide. This something, along with the phrase " _do what you want"_ gave him renewed energy to see this experiment to the end.

Yes, doing this could ruin a friendship and cause discomfort between the two but somehow Sanji didn't think it would. Something was telling him that the truth he wanted, yearned for, was within his reach and if he backed off now he may never realize this truth. But how to proceed and still obtain the desired result was the question?

Biting his lower lip, he could see the irritation growing in the other man, and decided to just take a leap of faith and plunge forward regardless of what the outcome would be.

Hoping the cook was going to leave him in piece, Zoro was happy to see the other move towards the only exit in the room. He even breathed a sigh of relief until he felt the pressure of the man on the edge of the bed next to him and the warmth of his fingers lightly brushing his chest _. "Oh shit, if he feels what his touch is doing to me it's over. He'll know for sure and then the entire ship will find out that I've been carrying a torch for the cook,"_ thought the swordsman in a slight panic.

His nakama weren't overflowing with maturity and he knew once the cook became aware of his desires he'd likely have no peace from all the other crew members. Sanji would use it against him since he'd see it as a weakness and he was NOT going to give that shitty cook an opening like that…EVER! The rest would be annoying as hell with Luffy being the least of the problem. That guy probably wouldn't care less what sexual orientation Zoro was and…did the captain even know what sexual orientation was?, Zoro wasn't sure and didn't dwell on it long since it made his headache reemerge…it would be the women that would be a thorn in his side. Robin snickering behind her hand at him and Nami trying to blackmail him for anything she thought she could get out of him.

" _No this was something better kept to myself,"_ he thought while stilling the fingers lightly roaming his chest like they were enjoying themselves and had started following individual muscles. It was almost like they wanted to touch him and learn about every contour of his body. _Almost_ being the key word there. Sanji has never given him any inclination that he might be interested in anything other than women.

"ENOU…," Zoro was cut off from telling the cook to knock it off and that he wasn't a toy by a very soft and warm pair of lips against his. The pressure wasn't strong, more gentle, but enough to stop him from finishing that one word. Hell, he even started kissing back when something warm brushed his bottom lip and he was jolted back to reality knowing he had to stop this little "experiment" before things went horribly wrong. So he grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and pushed him away. The movement was gentle but firm. He had no reason, nor the energy, to hurt the cook right now but he needed to know that this wasn't going to go any further.

Feeling the lips barely touching his own made Sanji want more. He wanted to taste the man below him and found his tongue asking for entrance, to the place that would allow him this treat, before he even knew it was going to ask. Suddenly his lips felt very cold and he found himself being pushed back and away from the thing he wanted most right now – Zoro's mouth.

So before the hands placed firmly on his shoulders could move him to far away he quickly shifted himself in a way that let him put his legs on the bed and lay down facing the other man in the bed, toeing his shoes off as he went.

Noticing the look of confusion turning into one of anger, Sanji looked straight into the eye opposite his and said clearly, "I like you".

" I know you will find it hard to believe but I've had these feelings for a long time and thought this might be a good chance to "experiment" and see if you felt the same," was the next thing out of his mouth as a blush dusted his cheeks, but his stare never wavered. He kept eye contact to prove that he was sincere, all the while holding his breathe when it wasn't needed to express himself.

Hands still in the air and a look of confusion on his face, Zoro couldn't believe what he'd just heard. _"This is some kind of joke right?"_ he thought to himself. But then Sanji continued to talk while looking at him like he was trying to penetrate Zoro's soul and make him understand.

Lowering his arms so one could be used as a pillow, if needed, and the other in a position to allow his hand to smooth down the long slender back of the blonde he stammered, "I…well that is…I like you, too. I have for a long time," with a blush also gracing his features.

The smile he received gave him the confidence to lean in and initiate a kiss that would become deeper, more passionate, and say the things neither of them weren't quite ready to say yet, compared to the previous one they'd shared. No battle for dominance, there'd be time for that later, but instead a kiss that would leave them breathless and wondering why they had waiting so long to participate in this experiment.

Trying to catch his breath Sanji snuggled in closer and burying his face in a tanned shoulder. His confidence shown during his confession now gone, "Dr.'s orders are for you to reduce stress and tension." Not meeting the others eyes and keeping his face firmly tucked out of the others sight, "I can help you with that ya know…after all sexual tension is still tension."

Seeing the tops of the blondes ears turn red and feeling an added heat on his shoulder, from blushing cheeks Zoro would surmise, all he could do was hum an agreement and kiss the soft blonde hair beneath his chin lightly. He was happy and content in knowing his feelings were mutual and this made him sleepy.

Sanji felt the man holding him relax and a light snore came from the now sleeping green haired man but Sanji wasn't insulted. After all, he knew it would only be a matter of time before they started even more experiments. This he felt by the tightening of the strong arms pulling him closer to the warm, hard body next to his.

" _Next experiment will be whose on top,"_ was Sanji's last thought before joining his partner in taking a well-deserved nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji couldn't remember the last time he woke feeling so relaxed and warm. He also couldn't remember ever waking while feeling a heavy weight across his midriff or feeling warmth blow lightly across his neck from behind. Being two seconds away from freaking out he felt the weight move slightly and a warm hand run over his lean torso before coming to a halt on his chest. As the hand left a tingling sensation He remembered the conversation he and Zoro had earlier and that he was now in the doctor's office on the cot with that same man.

The arm around him tightened its hold effectively pulling the slim man closer to a broad muscled chest. Sanji felt a blush creep onto his cheeks and the swordsman's nose nuzzled the back of his neck. At first he thought the tanned male was awake but the sound of a soft snore made him realize the other was still asleep.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping mass of muscles behind him Sanji wondered if he could wriggle out of the small cot unnoticed. His moss head, Sanji wasn't sure exactly when he started thinking of him as _his_ but he knew it started before today and he wasn't going to change it now, needed sleep. He hadn't slept in days, from what Chopper said, and was exhausted.

Of course the cook knew that the moss head could take pain but this was different. Different from the pain of trying to sever his feet off at the ankles to continue fighting, Lord only knew how the idiot was going to fight without feet and bleeding out, or that of when he took all of Luffy's damage on Thriller Bark. Those, and countless other times the idiot was hurt beyond human endurance, and this happened a lot, Zoro could always sleep it off. Might take him weeks but he'd heal through Sanji's food and sleep. Probably would take him less time to recover if the moss-for-brains would stop going against Choppers orders and working out. This time he couldn't sleep so he wasn't recovering. Instead he was becoming more exhausted and stressed which caused the migraines to become worse and the cycle to continue. The, otherwise, healthy male was suffering extreme exhaustion and him sleeping was the best thing for him right now.

Sanji would love to spend more time wrapped in these arms, being snuggled unconsciously, but he knew from the light coming through the one window it was getting close to supper time. A hungry crew was not a happy one and he much preferred them full and happy, especially the captain.

Sanji gently and slowly started extracting himself from the other man only to be pulled back roughly by an arm tightening even more around him. So much so that Sanji found it difficult to breathe. Stroking the arm softly caused it to relax its hold a bit; enough for the cook to breathe and not worry about damage to his ribcage. He wasn't a frail man, even if he was slender, but Zoro's arms were strong from all the daily training. Sanji enjoyed watching him workout in the setting sun. The others sweat slicked tanned body shimmering in the fading light…

 _That's it_ … he had to get out of this room. He was getting aroused thinking of Zoro's muscles moving under the sweat covered skin. Hearing the green haired male's heavy breathing as he wielded enormous weights like they were nothing. How the cook would love to just shove that hard body down to the grass of the deck and have his way with him… _Nope… nope… nope_ … he couldn't go on like this. He had to escape without disturbing his sleeping partner.

Still stroking a limb encircling him Sanji started to whisper to the other man that he would be back and just needed to get supper ready. Slowly, as the heavy arm around him relaxed, the blonde gently lifted it enough to slip out from under it.

Zoro didn't look happy at losing his human pillow but the frown eased a bit after Sanji kissed him on the forehead lightly before heading towards the galley to prepare the meal he knew his captain was waiting for.

Zoro woke feeling a little chilly and lonely. He couldn't figure out the reason until he remembered the talk he and Sanji had before his nap. Stretching himself slowly he vaguely remembered something about the blonde going to cook supper or something.

He looked at his arm were the IV was still imbedding and the bag was almost empty. He hoped Chopper would come and take it out. He was getting restless lying here in bed. Wanting to know what Sanji was doing and to be able to watch his body move while cooking had nothing to do with it. He was just bored and needed to move around. At least that's what he'd say if anyone asked.

Yawning heavily and looking at the office door as if beseeching the Dr. to come and release him from this torture Zoro knew he was stuck for a bit. He could pull the needle out himself but he knew that would get him lectured by all the crew and he wasn't feeling _that_ much better.

He was feeling better. The black fog he'd been forced to look through was gone and it didn't make him want to vomit when he turned his head in any direction like before. The person, Zoro had decided it was an invisible person wreaking havoc on him, wasn't tightening the vice he swore he'd been wearing the past couple weeks. It sounded strange to say there was someone tightening a vice with his head caught in it but that's what it felt like. No matter how he'd tried he couldn't get away from it only to find trying only made things worse. He was glad it was over now and he was ready to get back to his daily routine.

Eyes glancing at the door as it opened Zoro spotted the small Dr. peeking in. Seeing he was awake the reindeer quietly came in to check his condition.

"I'm feeling fine Chopper." Zoro told the blue nosed animal as he sat up on the cot.

"Really, I'm glad to hear it." Checking the IV bag level, "You still need some rest or the migraines will come back."

Rolling his eyes, "I can rest on deck."

The Dr. looked at him in disbelief, "Where have I heard that before only to find you in the crow's nest training?"

Zoro shrugged but had the decency to blush slightly at the accusation. He knew full well he deserved it and had no reply.

"If… and I mean IF… I let you leave the infirmary do you promise you won't do anything strenuous for the next day or two?" Looking hopefully at the swordsman the Dr. hurriedly added, "Two days Zoro. You have to stay quiet, not working out or training, for two days. Is it a deal?"

Zoro could feel the seriousness ebbing from the Dr. and knew that either he obeyed or he was stuck in this room for another 2 days. He really didn't want to be cooped up so he nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you promise?" The small Dr. cocked his head when asking.

"Yes." Zoro knew that giving his word made him unable to break the deal. It was now a matter of honor.

"Okay then, let me take out the IV and you will be ready to move around the ship. No exerting yourself. No stressing yourself. No working out or training. No drinking alcohol for two days." Chopper stated as he removed the needled from his arm.

"I got it." Zoro grumpily replied rubbing his arm where the needled had been embedded.

Chopper scurried around the room tidying and straightening and Zoro took this chance to escape into the dimming evening light that lingered on the deck. It was perfect. The weather wasn't overly hot but it wasn't chilly either. He could even see one star setting low on the eastern horizon as the darkness of night slowly engulfed the light of the day.

Smelling something delicious and hearing the boisterous sounds of the captain and some of the crew Zoro headed for the galley. He made it just in time for dinner to be served. Hearing his stomach growl loudly Zoro blushed when everything in the room went quiet and all eyes turned to stare at him.

"Oi, Zoro you made it time to eat." Luffy said while trying to grab a piece of meat off the tray Sanji was carrying. Sanji moved deftly to the side and avoided the captains reach causing the rubber male to pout.

The combined chorus of "glad to see you feeling better" ,"You look well swordman-san", and "Glad you're up and about" blended together so all he did was nod in their general direction in acknowledgement.

Chopper walked in just as he was finding his seat to have a pre-made plate placed in front of him.

Sanji shrugged, "I was going to bring it to you in the infirmary once these yahoo's had settled down." The cook eyed the crew with disdain, except of course the girls.

Zoro's stomach gave another loud roar, causing everyone to burst out laughing and teasing remarks bandied about, as he tucked into the food in front of him. It was delicious and he felt like he hadn't eaten in… well… weeks actually.

Sanji overtly watched his swordsman enter the galley and was happy to see him looking so normal. He no longer had ashen colored skin with dark circles under his eyes and pained expression; the man looked almost healthy. It was enough to make him almost run over and kiss the green haired fool in front of everyone. But he had other things to deal with. Like a captain trying to steal food from the platter he held in preparation of setting it on the table. This platter was the last to be placed and it was the largest and contained all the meat for the meal.

Sanji learned shortly after joining the crew not to place the meat on the table till last. If he did then the captain would devour it all in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, and leave nothing for anyone else. He had also learned how to dodge most of Luffy's grab and gulp techniques. This didn't mean the cook always won and the smaller rubber male didn't manage to get a piece away from him but he won more than he lost and that was good enough. At least the others in the crew had a chance of getting at least a taste this way.

The cook couldn't help but grin around the cigarette in his mouth when he heard the ferocious growl from the moss heads stomach. _At least he is hungry_ , thought the blonde, _that's a relief_. He didn't like the idea of the man going without food for so long.

After settling the large, heaped, platter in the center of the table Sanji placed a loaded plate in Zoro's spot at the table.

Seeing the questioning look the green haired male gave him he said, "I was going to bring it to you in the infirmary once these yahoos had settled down."

Seeing the smile he got in response and the way the muscular man dug into his food like he was starved, and he probably was come to think of it, made the blonde happy as he grabbed some food and joined everyone at the table.

After the meal was finished and Sanji had cleared the table Zoro offered to help him with dishes. The offer unusual but Zoro felt restless and wanted something to do. He saw the inquiring look the curly-browed cook shot the doctor and was about to say something about dishes not being strenuous when Sanji smiled and handed him the soapy sponge.

He enjoyed the quiet comradery they shared while completing the task of cleaning the massive stack of dirty dishes and pans. Zoro had always felt at ease with the shitty cook. Even during their fights caused by their rivalry he wasn't ever uncomfortable around the other. The only exception was when it came to the female sex of the species.

Sanji was one to dote on women, or girls for that matter, to the point of stupidity if you asked Zoro. But he's come to realize that he is what he is and will always treat the other gender with reverence even if they are the enemy. Zoro could understand it to a point, the point stopping at the noodle dancing the blonde did, and he treated females with respect unless they showed they didn't deserve it. He wasn't a monster after all.

Dishes done and kitchen cleaned to a shine the two men looked at each other as if asking what they should do next. Zoro looked a little put off when Sanji took out a fresh cigarette and was about to light it and was relieved when the cook put the lighter back in his pocket. He didn't want the cook to stop smoking, it never bothered him before, but he didn't want to do anything that might bring back the headaches.

"Are you on watch tonight?" He asked the cook.

"Yes. Why?"

"I was thinking of joining you." Seeing the cook about to argue with him about it Zoro quickly put a hand up to stop him and continue, "I could nap or relax while you keep watch is all. But if you don't want my company…" Zoro started turning away.

"You won't train or do anything stupid then moss-head?" The question was enough to make Zoro face the blonde again with a scowl.

"I _promised_ Chopper I'd behave and follow his orders and that is what I plan to do… for the next two days anyway."

"Then I will make a snack for two tonight," and with that the cook turned on his heal and headed into the pantry for ingredients to make a delicious snack.

Zoro started out to the deck throwing over his shoulder, "Don't go overboard. Onigiri is fine ero-cook."

Once outside he found that the deck was a little cooler, and noisier, than before supper but it still wasn't cold enough to warrant a jacket even though he was still shirtless. He'd forgotten to grab his coat when he left the infirmary earlier.

Zoro simply sat and leaned against the trunk of a tree in the grass and let the noise of his captain and fellow shipmates lull him to sleep.

Sanji put the finishing touches on the snack he was making and decided it was time to look for his swordsman. It didn't take long to find him sleeping, in one of his usual spots, under the tree. Zoro's face looked calm and his color in the moonlight was good. Sanji felt the pangs of guilt over having the male keep him company tonight dissipate a little and headed for the shower.

When he finished he noticed the now awake moss-head was stretching beneath the tree like a satisfied cat. _Really how could someone who slept all the time have a problem with stress_ , Sanji thought as he headed towards the galley to grab the snack before heading up to the crow's nest.

Sanji could sense Zoro following him up the ladder and heard the hatch close as he settled into a bench lining the outside wall of the round room. He'd picked the middle of the bench, not knowing where else to sit, and Zoro found his way behind him. The feel of strong arms once again encircling him allowing him to rest against a warm chest while being engulfed in the scent that could only be Zoro, the cook sighed and relaxed in the hold.

They stayed like this, gazing out the window at the calm sea that stretched as far as either could see before Sanji felt a shift behind him. Thinking the other was falling asleep he was surprised when teeth bit and gently tugged his ear lobe.

"Be careful what you start, remember, nothing strenuous." Sanji almost growled, loving the sensation of the teeth and teasing his ear.

Waking from his second, or was it third nap, today Zoro followed the chef up the ladder to the crow's nest. It was warmer in here than on the deck since the windows were closed for the most part. He did see a couple open a bit to let in some fresh air. The gym was up here and anyone working out would leave the smell of sweat behind if the windows were kept shut.

He was glad the place didn't smell of sweat or he might be tempted to lift some weights and that would mean breaking his word. He didn't need any other temptation right now. The cook was enough temptation on his own right now.

Sliding in behind the blonde Zoro could smell the cooks scent. He smelt of spices, smoke, and something that was purely Sanji. Zoro couldn't put a name to the underlying scent but it was arousing. He tried his best to keep his lust for the other male in check but with the other resting perfectly against him it was a battle he was losing. Dipping his head he started nibbling on the ear closest to his lips. The taste was salty and had a touch of Sanji's scent in flavor form mixed in. Yep, he was losing this battle and wondering if sex was considered strenuous.

Hearing the warning from his, soon to be, lover Zoro only hummed in response while dipping his head lower so he could nibble on the white neck below the tortured ear lobe he'd been focused on.

"Depends, if you think this is strenuous or stress relief. Someone told me once that sexual tension was still tension." He bit the area of the neck being offered to him.

"That was a very smart person who told that." Sanji panted out lightly, tilting his head and adjusting himself on the bench so the other had better access to his neck and shoulder.

Taking that as the sign to continue Zoro started unbuttoning the shirt Sanji was wearing. He had to further adjust the cook so the suit jacket and shirt could be removed and was in the process when Sanji surprised him by sitting bolt upright and moving to face him.

Eyeing the other questioningly Zoro felt the cool air against his once again bare chest.

Sanji allowed the ministrations to continue but once he felt they weren't going to stop he decided that maybe it would be better for him to take control and he sat upright and turned to face his partner.

"You need to relax." Sanji stated while pushing Zoro down on the bench. There wasn't much room behind him so they had to do a bit of scooching but they made it work.

Zoro started to protest, thinking that they were ending it before it had really had a chance to begin, when Sanji covered the pouting lips with his; thus cancelling anything the moss-head had to say.

The kiss deepened, tongues danced, hands roamed freely, and cloths were shed and tossed randomly around the room. The windows were starting to show signs of fogging up even with some opened a jar for ventilation.

They finally separated slightly, gulping for air, but not letting go of their holds on each other. Sanji refused to let Zoro have his way and take control so the two were in a battle for dominance. Sanji knew he had to do something before Zoro overpowered him, the guy might be recovering but he was still powerful, and take control. He did the only thing that came to mind that would distract his over anxious partner and take his mind off of gaining control.

Sanji moved a little and dipped his head between Zoro's legs. He didn't wait for the others approval and instead moved on to devouring the hardened manhood now in front of his face. It seemed to have worked and he felt the other, hopefully, forget about wresting control from him.

Zoro was surprised by the brazen move of Sanji going down on him but he loved every minute of it. Not only were the cooks hands and legs talented his mouth was too. He was lost in the sensations, moaning in pleasure, when the thought of him losing control of the situation passed through his mind. It didn't stay long or linger. It stopped quickly enough for Zoro to vaguely register it being there before it was replaced by glorious sensations that he was much more willing to concentrate on.

Damn the man was creative and Zoro didn't know if he was going to hold out much longer, his hips bucking slightly and a soft cry of the cooks name were the only warning he could give before exploding in the cook's hot mouth. Sanji choked a bit at the sudden addition to his throat but other than that he didn't complain and drank everything except a tiny bit that lingered on the corner of his mouth.

Seeing this little dribble of his seed on the cooks face made Zoro's groin fill with warmth and before he could go soft he became hard once more. He really wanted to screw the cook into the bench… hell, the floor or wall would do and might later tonight if this kept up… so badly he couldn't help but grab for the cook.

Sensing the fresh arousal in the swordsman Sanji, under watchful eyes, licked the cum from his lips and deftly grabbed the hands reaching for him. Pinning the hands above a shock of green hair he looked down inquiringly at his lover.

"You are a naughty boy aren't you? This wasn't enough to satisfy you for tonight huh?" he whispered as he looked the body sprawled before him over intently.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are a naughty boy aren't you? This wasn't enough to satisfy you for tonight huh?" Sanji whispered as he looked the body sprawled before him over intently. He knew he could go a while but he wasn't sure if they should push it with the swordsman recovering.

Sanji got up after releasing his hold on the others wrists and moved quickly about the area. He opened bench seats to pull out blankets stored there for use when the nights were freezing before moving to another for more and some extra pillows. Being the highest point on the ship the nest was the best place to store items that didn't do well if they became wet. Up here was the best chance of keeping them dry along with mildew free Sanji noticed while giving the articles in his arms a quick sniff. He was sure Zoro wouldn't notice a bit of funky smell on the linens but Sanji sure as hell would and he wasn't going to use anything foul during his experiments.

Zoro lay on the bench, arms still above his head, in the same position the cook had left him. His crotch not relenting at all but instead, getting more impatient as he watched the blonde's fluid movements while gathering items from various spots around the nest. Especially, during the times when the male bent over to rummage around in some compartment that was concealed by the bench seat. Damn that ass was tempting. Even more now that he knew his feelings were reciprocated.

Taking a deep breath, eyes never leaving the other male, Zoro laid as he focused on controlling his desire to tackle the damn cook and finally have his way with him. His controlled breathing couldn't stop his mind from wondering how that damn shitty cook could be so damn sexy the entire time he laid there.

Sanji could feel the intense green eyes burning into him as he went about his goal of preparing a makeshift bed for them to lie on. A couple of the thicker blankets would help pad them against the hard floor while pillows were tossed at one end to cradle heads, even green mossy ones. He put the other blankets in a neat stack near the impromptu bed in case they were needed.

Once he was done he stopped to survey his makeshift love nest in the crow's nest. The idea of him and Zoro being a pair of birds made him chuckle to himself as he nodded his satisfaction. He was ready… well almost… Sanji removed the rest of his clothing before and positioning himself on the blankets facing the swordsman and crooking a finger so the other would join him.

Zoro watched the cook undress and once the message was sent he could join he was off the bench and beside the cook, arm wrapped around the blonde pulling him close, in a matter of seconds. People said he was a muscle head but really he didn't have to be told twice to join this luscious male specimen … EVER!

Feeling the lean male adjust himself against his length Zoro could feel Sanji's arousal pressing against his. Of course it was visible once the cook had undressed but feeling its warmth throb against his brought a new level of desire to the mix. He really wanted to just ravage this guy right now! Attacking the mouth opposite his Zoro let Sanji know exactly what he wanted without words. This and thrusting his hips forward while holding the cooks in place added to his unspoken message.

He didn't want to break the kiss but they needed air desperately so he moved his head away and instead of just gulping air he attached his lips to the long supple neck to leave his mark of ownership, and yes Zoro now considered the cook his and damned be anyone who said otherwise, while trying to level his oxygen levels at the same time. It wasn't an easy feat to pull off but Zoro was stubborn if nothing else and it could sometimes be used to his advantage.

Sanji let Zoro have control once he was joined in their nest but he couldn't let it continue forever. This man was about to lose control from the feel of his body and the ferocity in which the cook was being attacked. It was like he was being eaten. Literally he felt like he was going to be devoured and would reside inside the moss-heads stomach if he let this continue.

The problem was how to continue. He wanted the swordsman as much as the swordsman wanted him but Zoro was recovering and had promised to not do anything taxing to his body for the next few days. Being the top was work and could, most likely, be considered "taxing" so it wasn't a good idea to let Zoro's hand go any further between the cheeks of his ass. When exactly it had moved from his back to his buttocks Sanji wasn't sure but the fingers were moving like they wanted to get this party moving.

Sanji wasn't averse to being bottom but he also liked the idea of topping his muscle head and pounding his buff body into the damn nest he'd just made for them. This idea was the one that sounded the best. Moss-head could just lay there and take it while he, Sanji, did all the work of pleasing them both.

It wasn't until he felt Zoro's first finger start to penetrate him did the cook realize this wasn't such a great option after all. He knew the purpose of fingering him was to prepare him but it was still an uncomfortable intrusion at a place that wasn't used to things intruding into it. Exit yes… enters not so much. It'd had been a long time since the cook had been intimate with anyone and he was pretty sure it was true for his moss-head, too. So having a rock hard member pound into your ass could probably be counted as taxing to a body.

So now what? He couldn't top or he'd run the risk of hurting Zoro. Zoro couldn't top since that meant to much physical exertion on his part. Giving the man a blowjob didn't do anything to squash the desire radiating from the green haired male so Sanji knew mere petting and jacking off wasn't going to work here.

Sanji was so preoccupied with his thoughts of what to do in the situation, which had gone too far to be halted; they found themselves in that he didn't notice a second finger being added to stretch him. It wasn't until the third was added, a bit hurriedly from the feel of pain that shot through him, that he realized he was almost ready for the swordsman to pounce on him. Zoro was moving fast and the cook had never seen him so close to losing control like this before. He couldn't help the smug grin that showed briefly on his lips as he realized he was the only one who could make his lover come this close to the edge of losing his precious self-control. He decided what needed to be done and leaned in to passionately kiss his partners mouth.

Zoro had vaguely noticed the cook lost in thought but couldn't stop himself from preparing the other to receive him. Part of him wasn't sure he liked the cook being distracted at a time like this but was comforted by the sounds he was pulling from the cook's lips. Distracted he might be but he was feeling good and Zoro liked that very much. So he continued to prepare the other male quickly. He didn't want to hurt Sanji but he wanted inside him NOW! The feel of those strong legs around him or draped over his shoulders while he mercilessly pounded out even more sounds from the blonde made Zoro add the third finger a little sooner than he wanted.

It was then that he noticed the cook's attention fully come back to what they were doing. Maybe it wasn't so bad adding that finger when he did since it brought the cook back to the current situation and Zoro liked the feel of the other kissing him with such passion and desire now the cook wasn't lost in thought.

Zoro was surprised when Sanji rolled him onto his back. This wasn't the position he'd imagined them to be in right now. More like him pinning the cook down and having his way with the sexy body in any way he wanted. Looking questioningly at the cook who was reaching under a pillow behind the green haired man Zoro silently asked the question of what was going on with a raised eyebrow.

For his trouble, and not lessening the confusion plaguing him, the swordsman got a peck on the lips from the cook before the blonde sat back on his haunches and flipped the lid open on the small bottle he'd taken from under the pillow. Zoro could only watch and wonder what the hell was going on exactly. Why'd he let him prepare him if he was only going to switch positions? His confusion only deepened when the blonde poured some thick liquid over his erect manhood. This was followed with a strong hand gently pumping him to make sure he was completely coated in the lube.

It wasn't until Sanji lifted his hips and started to guide Zoro's rock hard member to his freshly prepared hole that the swordsman realized what was happening and grabbed the pale cheeks, pulling them apart, to help the blonde receive him.

Zoro had a fleeting momentary thought wondering why Sanji would do it this way when other positions were easier on the one bottoming but it was gone in a flash of heat as Sanji's ass devoured him slowly.

Sanji straddled the green haired male and slathered lube on his erection. He could see the confusion in the green eyes but figured it would sort itself out once he was sitting on the hard cock in his hand. He'd been prepared so entering wouldn't be that hard, if they took it slow, and being on top meant he would do all the work. This was the only solution he could come up with that allowed them to join themselves in sexual bliss while keeping the green haired man from breaking his promise.

So Sanji sat down slowly and didn't stop until he'd fully engulfed everything the swordsman had to offer. And he had a lot to offer. More than Sanji had thought was possible before today. Sure they'd bathed together but this was different. Neither of them had seen the other hard before and Zoro was magnificent in all areas. Even now, as the cook sat still to let himself adjust to the intrusion, the head of Zoro's cock was lightly pressing the bunch of nerves that would later send the blonde over the edge.

Taking a few deep breaths Sanji tried to relax himself while watching the swordsman trying to keep his desire in check. This wasn't the time to be going all out before the cook had adjusted to the huge, stiff, rod up his ass. He knew the muscle headed moss man could be blood thirsty in a fight, especially when defending his nakama or an innocent, but Sanji also knew he was a caring man who wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone without reason. So the cook watching the battle for control over the desire glowing brightly in the green eyes was not surprising.

Feeling the heat engulf him Zoro had a hard time not thrusting his hips upwards into that heat. He'd done a thorough, if quick; job of preparing the cook but he also knew he wasn't small or even average when it came to his size down there. So he tried to control the impulse to grab the lean hips and impale them on his rock hard manhood.

He would be the strongest swordsman in the world and that meant hurting and maybe killing a few people on his climb to the top. That was during battles and not sex though. And he really didn't ever want to hurt his friends so he focused on not cumming the instant he was fulling sheathed by the blonde and instead tried to calm his breathing and impulse reactions. Thanks to his training he thought he was winning the battle until the cook shifted.

Sanji shifting on top of him was almost enough to send him over the edge. It felt like he'd been waiting forever to touch the cook like this and he wanted to move dammit. Closing his eyes while taking a deep breath Zoro managed to keep his hips still while the cook started them off with a slow rising and lowering of his hips. All Zoro could do was focus on not helping and letting the other set their pace according to how he was feeling.

Slowly lifting his hips and then lowering them again at the same speed let Sanji finish becoming adjusted to the size of Zoro's erection. He could sense the others tentative grasp on controlling his lust and leaned down to place a kiss on the mouth belonging to his partner. He wasn't surprised when the eyes opened as he sat back to show orbs a deep green filled with nothing but lust and desire for him. They did however spur him onto to quicken the pace a bit, the new angle hitting his prostate directly each thrust, and bringing forward the frenzied need he'd tried to keep under control during this new adventure.

He felt hands moving over his body, playing with his nipples, and massaging his buttocks. Rough sword calloused hands grasping his hips firmly to help him keep the new pace he'd set for himself. His legs were strong and more than able to ride his lover for an hour or more but that didn't take into account the waves of pleasure being sent through him each time his prostate was brushed or even pounded into. This pleasure caused him to waiver slightly and for the rhythm to stutter when the sensation was too overwhelming. At these times he was happy that his lover was helping to guide him and continue increase the feeling of pleasure he was feeling.

Holding firmly onto slender hips Zoro helped the beautiful blonde impale himself over and over while raising his hips to meet him part way. He could see the pleasure on the cooks face and the mess the cook was becoming. He had a little drool at the corner of his mouth and he would falter in his movements once in a while when a certain spot was hit causing his eyes to glaze over and his walls to tighten around Zoro.

Making a mess of the cook was exactly what Zoro wanted. The cook always looked so neat and in control walking around the kitchen or ship that it those suits that Zoro wanted to see him messy and out of control. Kind of like what he was seeing now. But more could be done to improve the sight before him and he thrust harder upwards into the chef.

Things continued this way for a while until he noticed the cook losing it completely. Feeling the tightness around him increasing and the pace becoming even more erratic the swordsman decided to take matters into his own hands. Being on the bottom while topping was great. The view for one was amazing as he could see the phases the cook went through as the pleasure became too much for him to handle. Eyes rolling back to show only whites when the angle was perfect, an angle Zoro mentally engraved into his mind, and a thin line of drool running down his chin were only a few of the signs the cook was at his limit.

So Zoro took this opportunity and flipped the cook onto his back and putting his lean legs over broad shoulders. Blue eyes became wide at the sudden shift but once again became glazed over as he was brutally thrust into over and over by the swordsman. Zoro set a punishing pace but he knew they were both close as saw the cook reaching between them to stroke himself into the bliss of climax.

He didn't relent and kept the pace rough as he watched the cook come while calling his name, semen splattering against his chest and face. He did find it hard to keep his movements fluid with such a sight before him and the walls around him tightening to the point he thought he might break but he keep up the harsh pounding until he found release only moments after the cook had found his.

Sanji lay with the weight of Zoro on top of him for a few minutes while they both tried to catch their breath. Once they had replenished their oxygen levels he swatted a muscled shoulder as hard as he could. This wasn't very hard considering his whole body felt like a wet noodle but it got the morimos attention.

"What were you thinking? I took the top so you wouldn't tax yourself dammit. Then you flip us over and ruthlessly pound into me like a madman. What were you thinking stupid moss head?" The cook tried to fill the words with anger but that was a difficult task when the euphoria hadn't passed yet.

Waiting for his answer yet not really expecting one at the same time Sanji simply wiggled free from under his lover and reached for a smoke. He knew he couldn't smoke it in such closed off quarters with the moss head so close to him but it felt good to hold the unlit butt in his mouth after such a satisfying round.

Zoro looked wonderingly at the blonde after the others feeble attempt to chastise him. Adjusting himself alongside the length of his sweat soaked semen covered lover and simply sighed. He wasn't sure how to answer and it wouldn't matter what the answer was anyway. The cook had made his point and didn't seem to be expecting him to come up with an excuse so he snuggled into the warmth and fell asleep. Sleep over took him so quickly that he didn't notice the Cheshire grin that found its way onto the cooks lips as he pulled him gently closer as he slipped into slumber. Nor the whispered, "This round better last you a few days my moss-head."


End file.
